mickeymouselover2001s_big_balloon_paradefandomcom-20200214-history
The 2nd Annual MML2001 Big Balloon Parade
At the moment, this is what has been confirmed for the 2nd Annual MickeyMouseLover2001 BBP Balloons (incomplete) # Woody Woodpecker (Lead,Universal Studios) - 2nd Time # Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide) - 2nd Time # Jenny Wakeman (Nickelodeon) - 1st Time # Quisp (Quaker Oats Company) - 2nd Time # Happy Dragon (Macy's Parade Studio) - 2nd Time # Spider-Man (Marvel Entertainment) - 2nd Time # Bear and Tutter (The Jim Henson Company) - 1st Time # Kirby (HAL Laboratories) - 2nd Time # Tiff and Tuff (HAL Laboratories) - 1st Time # Nesquik Bunny (Nestle) - 1st Time # Goku (Toei Animation, Inc.) - 2nd Time # Donna (Mamma Mia) - 1st Time # Shea the Superstar (STAS Entertainment) - 2nd Time # Chase from PAW Patrol (Spin Master LTD) - 2nd Time # Betty Boop (King Features Syndicate) - 2nd Time # Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - 2nd Time # Smokey Bear (United States Department of Agriculture - Forest Service) - 2nd Time # Polar the Robloxian (Polarjack77) - 2nd Time # Ernest and Rebecca (Cyber Group Animation) - 1st Time # Mario and Yoshi (Nintendo) - 2nd Time # Luke deRonde - 2nd Time # Superman (DC Comics) - 2nd Time # Mr. Tayto (Tayto Crisps) - 2nd Time # SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time # Sugar Bear (Post Cereals) - 2nd Time # The Pink Panther (MGM) - 2nd Time # Lightning McQueen (Disney Pixar) - 2nd Time # Blue (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time # Kevin, Stuart, Bob and Otto (Illumination) - 1st Time # YooHoo (Aurora Toys) - 1st Time # Sonic the Hedgehog (SEGA) - 2nd Time # Green Eggs and Ham (Netflix) - 2nd Time # Massive-Head Morgan (JustSomeAirhead) - 2nd Time # Lincoln Loud (Nickelodeon) - 2nd Time # Cool Spot (7-Up) - 1st Time # Trolls (DreamWorks Animation) - 2nd Time # Greg Heffley, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series (Abrams Books) - 2nd Time # Winnie the Pooh (Disney) - 1st Time # Talking Tom (Outfit 7 Productions) - 2nd Time # Pinky (Mattiolli Productions) - 1st Time # Woody Woodpixel (Angel Avila Maravilla) - 2nd Time # Jolly Green Giant (B&G Foods) - 2nd Time # Link (Nintendo) - 2nd Time # Pusheen (The Pusheen Corporation) - 2nd Time # Wild Thing (HarperCollins Children's Books) - 2nd Time # Pop Fizz (Activision and Shea the Animation Superstar) - 2nd Time # Buzz Lightyear (Disney Pixar) - 2nd Time # Dino (Sinclair Oil) - 2nd Time # Mickey Mouse (Disney) - 2nd Time # Donald Duck (Disney) - 2nd Time # Big Bird (Sesame Workshop, the Non-Profit Educational Organization behind Sesame Street) - 2nd Time # Super Grover (Sesame Workshop, the Non-Profit Educational Organization behind Sesame Street) - 2nd Time # Bugs Bunny (Warner Bros) - 2nd Time # Underdog (DreamWorks Classics) - 1st Time Heritage Balloons *'PJ Robot (Hasbro) - 1st time' Novelty Balloons Coming Soon! Balloonicles # Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) - 2nd Time Joke Items Balloons * Lucy (64 Zoo Lane)' ''(Millimages) '''- 2nd time * Lucy van Pelt ''(Peanut Worldwide) ''- 1st time * Fat Albert ''(NBCUniversal Television Distribution) ''- 2nd time * Dirty Duck ''(New World Pictures) ''- 2nd time * Barney the Dinosaur ''(HiT Entertainment) ''- 2nd time * Franklin Turtle ''(Nelvana Limited) ''- 1st time * Peter Griffin, Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin ''(FOX) ''- 1st time * Dora the Explorer ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Oobi ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 2nd time * Oswald ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 2nd time * The Backyardgians ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Ling-Ling and Wooldoor Sockbat ''(Comedy Central) ''- 1st time * Farfour Mouse ''(Al-Aqsa TV) ''- 2nd time * Plex the Robot ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time * Kit and Kate ''(Toonbox) ''- 2nd time * Tilly Green and Cricket Green ''(Walt Disney Animation Studios) ''- 1st time Balloonicles * Grampu ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 2nd time Floats * Oobi ''(Nickelodeon) ''- 2nd time * There's A Party In My City! ''(Yo Gabba Gabba Live! & Nickelodeon) ''- 1st time Category:Lineups